Lover, You Should've Come Over
by White-cry
Summary: Quinn reviens à McKinley pou Thanksgiving mais quelque chose lui manque... Récit de l'épisode 4x08 de mon point de vue, très faberrien il en va de soit. Bonne lecture !


**Heyy ! **

**Pour être honnête l'épisode de hier m'a quelques peu déçue, je m'attendais personnellement à une Quinn qui ne répéterai pas ses erreurs entre autres mais bon...**

**Toujours est il que frustrée par cet épisode, soulée par les cours et en ayant ras la casquette de LGdlN, voici mon interprétation de l'épisode 4x08 ! Tout se déroule du point de vue de Quinn, j'espère que vous aller aimer.**

**PS : update de LGdlN demain matin, là je suis juste trop crevée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Par contre, ne sachant pas trop quand es ce que je pourrais reperdre du temps sur mon PC et voulant que cet OS soit posté rapidement après la diffusion de l'épisode US, il n'est pas passé par la case Bêta, quelques fautes d'orthographe en perspective donc.**

**Bon, allez je vous laisse ici et je vous récupère à la fin, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Je marche dans l'amphithéâtre, tout est si différent et en même temps, tout est si identique, je monte sur la scène et fait face à tout ces sièges vides, tout ce public silencieux. J'avais pour habitude de me retrouver là il fut un temps, cet endroit m'apaisait, peut être le fera t'il encore.

Je met de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et commence à chanter. Dès les premières notes j'entends que je suis rejointe. Je tourne la tête et le vois, le même sourire agaçant mais sa crête a disparut. Au fond, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes accompagnés par d'autres voix s'élevant du fond de la salle. Je les vois tout les deux, lui toujours le même sourire calme et elle, toujours le même regard pénétrant. Elle me fais un signe de la main auquel je répond, c'est impressionnant que je puisse encore l'appeler amie après toutes ces disputes et tout ce temps passé à se déchirer. Au bout de quelques instants la dernière qui manquait à notre danse nostalgique apparait, tout au fond. Ils se rapprochent et nos voix s'unissent, comme avant. Ça m'a tellement manqué et en même temps c'est comme un retour en arrière, ma vie est ailleurs maintenant.

Cependant, une dernière voix de joint aux nôtres, je le sens arriver à ma droite plus que je ne l'entends. Je tourne la tête et le vois, lui, responsable de tant de maux et de tant de peine ces dernière années. Je vais tout de même vers lui et le prend dans mes bras, nous sommes dans la même galère maintenant, lui et moi.

Je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas.

Nos dernières note s'achèvent et, voulant combler le silence qui ne tarderai pas à s'installer, je rappelle notre promesse de se retrouver tous à Thanksgiving, l'émotion transperçant ma voix. Puck ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur notre sort et nous entraîne tous dans un câlin collectif dont lui seul à le secret. C'est si étrange de les sentir tous contre moi à nouveau.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous au Breadsticks. Puck s'étend quelque peu sur ses aventures féminines à LA et nous trinquons à notre retours même si l'unique personne que je voulais revoir n'est pas présente...

Santana demande si nous avons des nouvelles des absents et à sa voix, je sais qu'elle sait.

Je répond alors qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savais pas mais il est évident pour tout le monde qu'elle ne viendrai pas.

J'en profite pour manifester mon soutiens à Finn, j'imagine comme ce doit être dur pour lui aussi, ça l'a été tellement pour moi.

_J'ai soudainement un flash, un train disparaissant au loin et à son bord ma dernière chance d'être heureuse qui s'en allait pour New-York. C'est à ce moment que j'avais pleinement pris conscience de ma lâcheté._

"Je trouve ça mignon que toi et Rachel soient restées en contact, Quinn"

Mercedes, elle aussi elle le sait. Elle me taquine avec ça depuis un petit moment maintenant, stupide amitié.

"Elle m'a pratiquement envoyé un mail chaque semaine, en disant ça je sens un sourire irrépressible s'étaler sur mon visage mais tant pis, à part Santana et Mercedes, personne ne comprendra.

Une envie de justifier ces mails me prends cependant soudainement au vu du regard triste de Finn, j'ajoute que c'est que je ne suis pas encore venue la voir.

Santana et Mercedes m'assaillent alors de regards scrutateurs et je met alors aussitôt en avant mon désir de bonnes notes et mes activités dans la seule société secrète féminine de Yale.

Le regard scrutateur de Santana ne me lâche cependant pas, je n'aurait peut être pas du préciser le côté féminin de cette organisation, enfin...ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.

Puck me félicite un peu rapidement mais bon...Finn quand à lui en profite pour nous demander notre aide.

* * *

Je marche dans ces grands couloirs, toujours pleins à craquer, ce flot d'élève qui s'écarte toujours autour de moi, mais cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de moi, c'est à cause la présence de la nouvelle capitaine des cheerleaders, Kitty. Perdue dans mes pensées, je tente de feindre un intérêt quelconque à toutes ses paroles sur le fait que je sois son modèle. Espérons cependant qu'elle ne tomberai pas enceinte et éviterai d'envoyer des SMS en conduisant, pour ne citer que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Elle me colle encore jusqu'à l'auditorium où j'essaie de me débarrasser d'elle en lui donnant quelques conseils stupides. Nous sommes cependant interrompue par Santana qui s'en prend à mon élève après son départ. Je la défend, elle est peut être insupportable mais je suis son mentor, je dois m'occuper d'elle et la protéger.

Je l'attaque sur sa jalousie éternelle à mon égard. Classique, Santana et moi nous jalousons depuis le premier jour du lycée.

Elle me toise d'un air hautain et me demande pourquoi je serai jalouse d'elle. Elle sait, je m'en doutais mais elle sait. Elle a raison après tout, pourquoi serais je jalouse d'elle, elle a réussit à s'assumer, elle n'a plus aucun problème avec ça moi, je suis toujours profondément enfoncée dans le placard.

Elle ponctue sa réplique d'une petite pique pour l'organisation secrète dont je fais partie. Elle pense sérieusement que j'y vais pour assumer ? Il est temps de la détromper.

Je lui parle de ce barbecue auquel j'étais conviée, je passe rapidement sur le fait que cette soirée était organisée par Jodie Foster qui est plus que suspecte si vous voulez mon avis et j'en viens au sujet intéressant : mon futur mari.

Santana se moque de moi et met en lumière m'a capacité à me trouver des mecs pour me cacher toujours plus profondément sous des couches de maquillage.

Tant pis pour elle, je lui fait remarquer son manque d'ambition et à quel point sa vie est vide de sens depuis sa rupture avec Britt. Depuis son retour, elles font comme si nous étions revenues aux premières semaines du lycée, avant que leur amitié se transforme en un peu plus. Tellement pathétique quand on sait l'amour qu'elles se portent...

Santana ne prend pas bien l'attaque et appuie là où il ne faut pas appuyer, Beth...

Je la gifle violemment.

Je peux presque tout encaisser venant de Santana mais ma grossesse restera probablement une blessure ouverte à jamais.

Santana ne se laisse cependant pas impressionner et m'envoie une magnifique gifle en retour.

Aïe, c'est bizarre mais ça m'avais presque manqué...stupide amitié.

Brittany choisis ce moment pour faire son entrée. Parfaite diversion pour moi. Je quitte l'auditorium et les laisse seules, toutes les deux. C'est probablement la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire pour elles.

* * *

Je m'échappe du lycée et me dirige d'un pas automatique vers le stade de foot. Je m'assis sur les gradins, il devrait y avoir un entraînement de cheerleaders aujourd'hui mais la pluie avait contraint Sue à les faire s'entraîner dans le gymnase.

Je laissait l'eau ruisseler sur ma peau et mes habits. Tout le pathétique de ma situation me revenant soudainement en pleine face, mon amour gâché, mon crétin de futur divorcé de trente cinq ans qui m'attendais, et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas venue ?

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je le sort et voit le nom de mon amant s'afficher sur l'écran. Prise d'un accès de colère, je le lance violemment au sol.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas venue ?

Je laisse la calme sereinité du terrain vide me porter et commence à chanter.

**Looking out the door i see the rain**

En regardant dehors, je vois la pluie

**Fall upon the funeral mourners**

Qui tombe sur le cortège funéraire

**Parading in a wake of sad relations**

Des parents endeuillés en procession,

**As their shoes fill up with water**

Tandis que l'eau remplit leurs chaussures.

_Elle était là, devant moi, le corps tremblant, ses yeux brûlés fixant le gobelet que je tenais dans ma main droite alors que le liquide glacé parcourait son corps et s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements._

_L'humiliation et la stupeur habitaient ses yeux et pourtant, elle ne se défendit pas. Elle fit juste demi-tour et fila vers les toilettes les plus proches._

_C'était la première fois que je la slushais, certainement pas la dernière._

**Maybe i'm too young**

Peut-être suis-je trop jeune,

**To keep good love from going wrong**

Pour empêcher un bel amour de se détruire

**But tonight, you're on my mind so**

Mais ce soir, tu occupes toutes mes pensées

**You'll never know**

Tu ne sauras jamais.

_J'étais debout sur la scène, en haut blanc et pantalon noir, comme eux tous, elle était face à moi et commençait à chanter Keep holding on avec tous les membres du Glee club. Nous étions seules, entourés de cette marrée de corps dansants quand sa voix à lui, fit irruption entre nous, je croyais l'aimer à l'époque..._

_Tous reprenaient le refrain et je me sentais comme environné d'un cocon de voix protectrices. Ils seraient là pour moi, je le savais. Mais ce qui m'intéressait, ce n'était pas leurs voix, c'était elle._

**I'm broken down and hungry for your love**

Je suis effondré et j'ai besoin de ton amour

**With no way to feed it**

Sans aucun moyen de m'en nourrir

**Where are you tonight, child you know how much i need it**

Où es-tu ce soir, mon enfant, tu sais combien j'en ai besoin.

**Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run**

Trop jeune pour résister, mais trop vieux pour simplement m'échapper et fuir.

_Elle était juste magnifique dans sa robe bleu. Les dernières notes de Ger it right s'échappaient de sa bouche, montrant tout le désespoir dans lequel elle vivait et la force dont elle devait faire preuve au quotidien._

_La détresse de la diva décida Quinn d'agir. Après les résultats elle irait la voir et lui avouerai tout. Elle en avais assez de vivre dans le mensonge._

_Quelle plus belle ville que New York pour annoncer son amour ?_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Finn l'embrassait, faisant voler ses belles résolutions et son cœur en éclat._

**Sometimes a man gets carried away,**

Parfois on peut se laisser emporter

**When he feels like he should be having his fun**

Lorsque l'on ressent le besoin de s'amuser

**And much too blind to see the damage he's done**

Et bien trop aveugle pour voir le mal que l'on a fait

**Sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no-one**

Parfois un on doit se réveiller pour réaliser qu'en fait, il n'a personne.

_Je les regardais se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée, main dans la main. Leur amour se renforçait de jour en jour et le miens dépérissait de minute en minute._

**So i'll wait for you... and i'll burn**

Alors, je t'attendrai... et je brûlerai

**Will I ever see your sweet return**

Reverrai-je un jour ton doux retour ?

**Oh, will I ever learn**

Oh, Apprendrai-je un jour

**Oh lover, you should've come over**

Oh, mon amour, tu aurais dû venir

**'Cause it's not too late**

Car il n'est pas trop tard

**Lonely is the room, the bed is made**

La chambre est déserte, le lit est fait

**The open window lets the rain in**

La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer la pluie

**Burning in the corner is the only one**

Dans un coin, je brûle, moi, la seule

**Who dreams he had you with him**

Qui rêve que tu es près de moi.

_Amies, nous sommes amies maintenant. Es ce vraiment le meilleur qualificatif pour nous d'écrire ? Je l'ignore, mais j'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que rien..._

**My body turns and yearns**

Mon corps se retourne, aspirant à un sommeil

**For a sleep that will never come**

Qui ne viendra jamais.

**It's never over**

Ce n'est jamais fini,

**My kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder**

Mon royaume pour un baiser sur son épaule.

**It's never over**

Ce n'est jamais fini,

**All my riches for her smiles**

Toutes mes richesses pour ses sourires

**When I slept so soft against her**

Lorsque je dormais doucement, tout contre elle.

**It's never over**

Ce n'est jamais fini,

**All my blood for the sweetness of her laughter**

Tout mon sang pour la douceur de son rire

**It's never over**

Ce n'est jamais fini,

**She's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever**

Elle est le sanglot qui habite mon âme pour toujours

_Elle regardais l'anneau de métal d'un ait horrifié. Elle savais ce qu'il signifiait, la fin de son espoir toujours enfouis au plus profond d'elle même. Elle le sentais mourrir au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui était sur le point de se produire._

_Alors elle lui lança un regard horrifié et tenta d'argumenter de toutes les manières possibles contre cette idée mais elle savait que c'était en vain, la décision de la brune était déjà prise._

_Le soir, Quinn hurla longtemps contre son manque de courage qui l'avait conduite à sa perte._

**Well maybe i'm just too young**

Mais peut-être suis-je simplement trop jeune

**To keep good love from going wrong**

Pour empêcher un bel amour de se détruire

**Oh... lover, you should've come over**

Oh... mon amour, tu aurais dû venir

_J'étais en tenue de cheerios, elle m'allait tellement bien._

_Le symbole d'un nouveau départ !_

_Je sortis et l'aperçut au fond du couloir et l'interpellait. Elle semblait moins magnifique qu'avant. J'avais enfin une possibilité de l'oublier. Je lui adressait un sourire, lui annonçait mon retour dans les cheerios et lui communiquait ma venue à son mariage, mon masque parfaitement en place et absolument sûre d'être sur le chemin de la rédemption ou du moins de l'oubli. J'allais faire demi-tour quand elle fit le geste que je n'avais pas prévue : elle me serra dans ses bras. Aussitôt, la proximité de son corps me montra que non, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, jamais._

**Well I feel too young to hold on**

Je me sens trop jeune pour résister

**And i'm much too old to break free and run**

Et je suis bien trop vieux pour m'échapper et fuir.

**Too deaf, dumb, and blind to see the damage i've done**

Trop sourd, stupide et aveugle pour voir le mal que j'ai fait.

_J'étais assise dans mon fauteuil, à côté de Santana et je la regardait danser avec lui. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir son bras mais au moins ce soir, je l'avait faite reine._

**Sweet lover, you should've come over**

Mon bel amour, tu aurais dû venir

**Oh, love well i'm waiting for you**

Oh mon amour, je t'attendrais

_Je regardait un train disparaissant au loin et à son bord ma dernière chance d'être heureuse qui s'en allait pour New-York._

**Lover, you should've come over**

Mon amour, tu aurais dû venir,

**'Cause it's not too late**

Car il n'est pas trop tard

Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues maintenant. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et relève la tête.

Santana...

Sans dire un mot, elle m'enveloppe dans une étreinte protectrice et j'hurle enfin ce que j'ai toujours retenue en silence.

* * *

**Et voilà, pas très joyeux, je sais mais bon, à périodes déprimantes, fics déprimantes !**

**La chanson est bien sur _Lover, You Should've Comme Over _de Jeff Buckley une chanson magnifiquement déprimante que j'affectionne particulièrement pour mes soirées seules chez moi ^^**

**Bon, je vais me coucher et pour ceux qui suivent LGdlN, à demain !**


End file.
